


Delirium

by yankeetooter



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019), Valoris - Fandom
Genre: Delirium, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter
Summary: Valery is delirious, but why?





	Delirium

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober prompt #3
> 
> Long day, so short fic tonight.

Valery wasn't exactly floating on air, but if it wasn't for the force of gravity, he would have been. He was going between the map on the wall and his desk of paperwork, and he whirled between the two, whistling much of the time when not speaking with one of the others.

The others were stunned at the change in Valery, all except Boris that is who sat quietly smiling through it all on. When Pikalov had entered the room, Valery had approached him and offered him a glass of vodka. An hour or so later, when Tarakanov showed up, Valery gave him a hearty handshake in greeting. And Ulana now sat at a desk, working through some calculations. But once, when she'd walked across the room to get some coffee, Valery had caught her up and swung her around in a brisk waltz before releasing her to her errand.

At one point, Pikalov had approached Boris while Valery was marking the map across the room.

"Is he okay?" Pikalov whispered. But Boris had only chuckled and nodded, trying to hide his smugness.

"But why is he acting this way? Is it the radiation?"

Boris reassured Pikalov but did nothing to expound on why Valery was so giddy. Nobody else noticed, but every time Valery spoke to Boris, he would get a flush to his cheeks, and for the next few minutes would be even more silly, if that was possible. Finally, it was time for dinner, and the others left, mystery unsolved.

________________

Early that morning...

It had been a rough evening. Boris and Valery, both exhausted beyond belief, had gotten into another fight over the exclusion zone. Though Boris would rather the two of them had not gone to bed angry, Valery had stomped off before Boris had the chance to smooth things over.

Boris thought he had an idea what the issue might be. Although the two had not really acted on it yet, it was clear the sexual tension between them was growing. Boris knew he was becoming more and more attracted to Valery, and the signs were that Valery felt the same way too.

The problem was they had reached what was hopefully only a temporary impasse. Boris did not want to force himself on Valery, even with the smallest of gestures, but Valery was too bashful and insecure to take the lead. So they went round and round, both yearning for more from the other, but both unable to take the first step.

But tension between them seemed to be getting worse, and Boris worried that they might push each other apart. And so he decided to make the first move.

When Valery opened the door of his room the next morning, Boris strode in without an invitation, closing the door firmly behind him. Valery immediately got defensive.

"I don't want to talk. I'm not going to apologize!"

Boris looked at Valery for a moment, than, so fast that Valery didn't see it coming, he had him up against the wall. He didn't put his hands on Valery, but his arms blocked the scientist from walking away.

Valery was like a cornered cat. He did everything but spit and hiss. "Let me go, Boris!" he demanded several times, but all the while Boris stood there, saying "Valera" softly.

Gradually, Valery calmed down. As he relaxed more, Boris continued saying his nickname. Then, moving slowly, he brought his right hand up and began stroking Valery's cheek. Valery went red, but relaxed under his touch.

"I'm so sorry about last night, Valerka."

"I'm sorry too...". Valery didn't get any further as Boris grabbed him and kissed him hard. Valery sank into Boris' arms, kissing Boris back enthusiastically. And, when Boris moved away momentarily, Valery practically leapt at him, pulling him back into the kiss.

And, just like that, the dam had burst. Oh, Valery blushed through much of breakfast, but he kept touching Boris every chance he got. The tension was broken, and Boris could only wonder where they would end up.

So, while Ulana, Pikalov and Tarakanov thought the stress must have finally gotten to Valery, Boris only smiled at Valery's delirium. He might have been more reserved, but he understood what Valery was feeling. He could barely keep from beaming all day himself.


End file.
